Your Strength
by nufze
Summary: The war ended. Our father were dead with honor. One of our friends was dead. And, everything is change. My feeling, her feeling. Her vulnerable, her dry tears and her sorrow. And me? I want her to be strong, to be bossy as always, to be my troublesome princess. I want to be her strength. I want to be your strength, Yamanaka Ino..
1. Chapter 1

**Your Strength**

All of us…

The Konoha, the leaf ninjas and our latest war.

_Yes, All of us is dying_. The war! The loss, and The blood.

I even can't imagine what should I do in the next day. Without home, without father, without this beautifull old Konoha. I cant barely think straight, just can't. Even though apparently I look so strong and don't give a shit, _but…still. _I still feel so lost and loss. My heart still aching, I already loss my father and my friend. Shikaku and Neji…and yet this village were destroyed.

_And now.._

I'm in the same hill which I used to sleep everyday in Konoha. But now that beautiful greeny hill change into reddish barren hills filled with sorrow. All I can do just sighed over and over again, to realize some noise beside me. She is crying, Yamanaka Ino…

"Such a Troublesome…" I sneered without even looking the blond girl next to me.

She's still crying. Soft cry, I could see how big her wound and hurt after this war in her swollen eyes. I feel useless. _Yes, all I can do just sit beside her and watch her crying. Oh dear_, my long last friend, Ino...those soft sobs _yet _still quiet without any words, without any whinning. That was beyond my prediction, isn't she used to be whinning and nagging when she felt sad or something?. But now so different, she is not the same Ino after this. _After that war.._

_"…I'm so…sorry..so..sorry.." _she struggled too much for talking. And now she is apologizing?

"You have no fault, _Ino…_" I replied her with all of emotion that I have. I wish she could see it, how much I want her to be strong. Suddenly, her sobs is decreased. I don't dare myself to look at her, or it will be obvious to her that I concern her.

"I shouldn't crying like this. I should to be strong, _right?" _she asked me. _Ah, _that shaking voice makes me shiver thinking about her anwer. _Yes,_ that is what I hope about her. To be strong and stronger! Remember those days, when I spoil her and compare her skill with sakura skill. _Mocking her until she's mad. _Now, she asking me about it, or just she mocked me?

"Yes, crying is for only the weak one..", She a bit shocked when she heard it. But then she nodded. Her facial expression now was lesser than the prince Sasuke, so worst and…not Ino style. Am I just hurt her with my words?. Then, she was going to stand up. She looking at me expressionless.

"I want to go around.."

Then, She leaves me, alone. Alone…_yeah alone.._

After a few hours, I get bored. And those cold breeze just make me feel uneasy to sleep here and its getting dark here. So, should I make decision to looking for Ino?, perhaps we can find something in our clan section. Or maybe just chit-chatting with my friends. _Okay, _then again it hit me hard. Everything just change as hell. There is no more smile that I could find here, no more lively chit-chatting anywhere. Everyone just so busy, to clear up the mess after The War. They cleaning with those gloomy, the atmosphere just so desperately sorrow. Its seems like they are zombies alive. _Well, me instead!_

Tired of bothering my eyes to the peoples around, then I try to find that flower girl. The last spot we met is the hill. And I'm absolutely sure, she was walking toward her home. _Oh, I forget it we even don't have any home. _Everything were destroyed.

"Where is she…?"

"Hi, Shikamaru…!", the Shino voice just met me.

"Uhh, hi you bugs-boy !"

"Are you looking for Ino ?" he asked to me to the point. Wow I salute his prediction.

"Well, yes. Did you see her?"

"Yes, she is going to that red river !", '_What? Did he just said river'. _Isn't that Konoha river just change into a blood river. _Well, so that's why we called it 'RED RIVER'. _The river is just spooky as hell, with the floating corpse and some scary pieces from the war. Without even say anything to the Bugs-boy I'm rushing my pace to the river. _Shit! _Why, she is going to that creepy river instead of sitting next to me in the peaceful hill. I'm just afraid, she is going to do something.

"Oi shikamaru, be carefull." I heard Shino's voice from a far. And make OK sign in the air as my reply to him. Then I'm focusing my pace to that creepy river.

"Inooo..!" yelling. But instead to be loud, my voice is covered by those creepy sound of streming water from that maroon river. Now, I'm screw up. Where the hell is she?, did Shino lie to me?. I can't find Ino here. _Sssrrrrhhhh…again _the sounds of water streaming make me frowned. Yes, this is such blood river. The river which had hundred peoples died. So horror but still…I must find her.

'_Hikks..hikss…father..father…'_

That sobbing!, I can barely recognize whose that sobs belonging. Then I rush my pace to the source of the voice, but I get frozen…

'_Father…I'm alone..hikss…I'm all alone…Father…i..miss you..'_

Then I feel myself tearing. Did she just said she's all alone? _Did she…?_

So how about my presence to her. Chouji. Naruto. Sakura. And all the rest of our fellow ninjas friends. At least how could she thinking she's all alone when I always try my best to be standing next her. .how dare she thinking like that ways! Again she sobbing, calling Inoichi. Her best father.

'.._Father…I'm just..weakling..useless..Oh Daddy..' _I could her sobs again. With her words stabbed me hardly. How could she so stupid, so did she think I mock her as weakling in that hills? _Oh Ino_, I can't stand this anymore..I rush my self to her side. I find her behind a big tree. She looks so messy, her pale skin was cover by the dirt. Her beautiful face was cupped by her hands. _Yes, she is my beautiful friend. Most beautiful, _but now… I just make her cry. Make her feeling worse than before. What kind of friend you are, Shikamaru!

'_Would she forgive my words' _I keep wondering when I saw her. Still, she is unaware about my presence. Yes, she doesn't sense me, _are you too vulnerable Ino…What should I do?_

**TBC**

**Note: **

**This is my very first fanfic.**

**And English is not my mother language. So please please please forgive my clumsiness over vocabulary and grammar. I always open to every flame and critize. Just correct me if I'm wrong, I will love it. Okay! Love you all 3 and don't forget to check Naruto chapter 614 yo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, minna-san!**

**Here, I'm updated my Shikaino strory. Please, take your little times for read mine **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and All of the rest character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But this sappy plot is mine :')

**Your Strength**

"Ino…" I said softly.

She titled her head slowly to knowing it's my voice. Her eyes grew wider, so shock when she saw my presence. Her sobs suddenly gone. Like she've been looking ghost at me. Her sitting position infront of me became awkward. So, its me who blocked the moonlight from her, because she is in the shadow beneath me.

"Ino, what are you doing here ?" I questioned her with my weary eyes.

Then, here we goes.

She is still remain quiet. I'm sure she isn't going to answer my question. _Oh wait, _that shaking shoulder, it's obvious that she's afraid of me. _What? Why…why _she is afraid of me ?, That thought just make me scary. How could it be The Yamanaka Ino whose bossy and always ordering around him now is AFRAID of him. But at least she should answer me. Just this simple question: 'What the hell are she doing in this river at evening!'

.

.

.

Silent.

But I'm still waiting her to speak.

.

.

FINE, I GIVE UP

"Ino, please answer me.."

She struggled to stand up from her position, still with her shaking body. And next, she facing me. Suddenly I heard her soft giggle. I don't understand it, why did she just crying hardly before then now she is giggled at me. Is she joking me now?

"IS IT FUNNY INO ?" Suddenly I yelling at her. She is shocked.

"I…..i…I'm…sorry.." She answered trembling. Then I regret had yell at her. Now she seems like vulnerable little kitty who need someone to hold. _Oh, shikamaru you fool._

"I..i didn't…mean it" She's choked her spells. A single tears flowing over her white pale face. She hastily wiped her tears, too hasty. Is that she is afraid that I will call her _weakling _or.. Oh god, Ino you make me speechless with her latest attitude.

"No, Ino…please don't be like this"

"Like what, _Shika…?" _She looked at me. Waiting my answer, but all I could do is just stare at her wearily. Again, this silent. Her eyes looking at me intensely. Begging me for saying something. I was breathing deeply, want to say some words but she beat me up.

"I'm sorry….because….all I could is just crying and crying. I know a Ninja is born to be strong, to hide their deficiency. But I…. just couldn't remain…strong like you and they are. _Yes, I'm too weak to be a Ninja..too weak !" _her tremor voice made me weak. I'm such a weak to comfort her.

"Is that what bother you so much, _huh?" _I asked her. Knowing her better, than herself. Then, she nodded slowly. She's avoid my intense glare toward her. That's annoy me so much. I need to talk her with her eyes in my eyes.

"Look at me, _Ino.."_ But she's remain ignoring me. _Just look at me, please..Ino_

I almost lose my patience. Then I grab her shoulder as soft as I could. And YES, finally she staring at me. Now, all I need just to make her sure. She is not that weak and she is not all alone. She can have me if she want. She even already had me.

"You are not weak. Your flaws is just can't control your feeling better. But deep inside, you are the strong woman. You are strong, Ino and I'm sure of it !" Her staring became soften and teary. _She is too sensitive and emo. _The war just build her with these new ability. Sensitive and emo.

"And…you are not alone, _Ino"_ Her eyes then grew wider this time. Her baby blue eyes looks glittering for me. I know its beautiful but still, looks so sad.

"Shikamaru, did…did you..heard..my…" I 'ssshhh' her with put my finger to her lips. This is efficiently make her stop talking.

"Remember this Ino; _you have me_. Even you have this Konoha which we could built together, _right?"_

She give me a wroth glare this time.

Is she just don't believe my words?

"You can take my words. You can count on me in everything. You can hold onto me in every case. You can cry with me, with me next to you. _Well, _would you want me to be like that ?" I said it clearly. Yet _I'm nervous,_ it seems like I just proposed her. _Ha, _what if she says she doesn't need me. What if she still hate me, because those little things. _Well, _girl I'm waiting. Answer me.

.

.

Her eyes still blankly dark blue. And quiet.

.

.

Well, Ino answer me, _please_

"Are you pity me ?, I don't need your pity anyway." She said strongly. And I'm just shocked at her answer. How could she thinking that I was pity her. After all I did for her. After being with her with those time since our childhood. After knowing me for those long years. How could you, Ino? How could you doubt my honesty.

"What_?" She cutted my words.

"I know you Shikamaru. I know you too well, and I don't need your pity. For your information, eventhough I'm weak, I can still survive and yet stand up by myself..."

"….I always alone….and it's true"

_Troublesome _woman. Is she testing with this indugently of mine.

"SO? WHAT HELL ABOUT ME , I WAS WITH YOU ALL THE TIME_"

"Are you even assume my presence, _Shika.."_

"Like I'm talking to the silent geniuses statue or something. All you can do is just ignoring me, and sleeping. YES, I know I'm such a trouble for you. Even I'm not sure are you listening or not at that time…" She paused. And I find my self frowned. Yes, she is being too sensitive now. And it was just screw me.

"You're troublesome.."

"I know Shika. I know, so rather than lying to me with that crap words. You better leave me alone here.."

"I'm not lying, Ino. I'm seriously serious"

"Just go…away" She answered me softly...

"_Just go away….." _oh crap! Woman, you messed me. What the hell actually you want me to do. I just throwing off my pride for you. But you, screwed me. I don't understand you, Ino. You are too much complicated than I knew.

"Fine.." I answered her simply. Even though I'm so worried yet tired for her. I'm just mad somehow to her. I cant understand her. Just can not! So, it will be better for me to let her alone. At least I already show her my genuine offer. To be her strength, to hold me when she need. To tell her she is not weak and _she is not alone._

"I'll go"

Then, I'm going to leave her. Alone. Here..

**TBC**

**Thank you for **ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 **you are my first reviewer! :')**

**If you enjoy this story please give me your review. A words will make me happy.**

**Thank you there! Love you, and Happy Mother's Day :')**

**Don't forget tell your mom, you love her. Okay **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone ^_^ ! Thank you so much for continue reading up to this chapter. Thank you :) This is spoiler from ch613-614.  
**

******Disclaimer: **Naruto and All of the rest character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But this sappy plot is mine :')

**Warning:** typo, sappy, a bit messy, grammar fails, newbie writing style (CMIIW)

* * *

.

.

I'm walking down the highway, cold and dark. Feels like dying. And step by step passed by. And I'm alone, on this road. Alone, without her next to me. Without her silly conversation, without her giggles, without her soft cry. Because, I'm leaving. Leave her as she commanded to me. But my heart feel like they're bleeding. Heartbeat, hot and hurt, with these tears streaming down to my face.

"Why…so hurt?" I whispered. Hold my heart harshly.

_Damn_, She never repelled me out like this before. And now, I feel like stupid crying over her. I just can't stop, this feeling. Heartbeat and rejection. Still beating and fresh. But her rejection make me loss. I'm still walking as slow as I could. Waiting for her to call me back. Please, please say my name. And I'll back to you. _Please, Ino…_

_Useless._

_She'll never ever call me back._

_Never.._

* * *

**INO POV**

He'll never understand. Every single from my words. Yes, he is smart and genius. But for me, he is quite dumb. I bet he didn't comprehend our latest conversation. About the Statue and something. About his neglect. About the 'troublesome'. And about how hurt my heart to keep these feeling by myself..._alone._ He is my only strength come from, but he is so far. So far, until I couldn't reach him. Made him look at me when I_ fall back on_ him. Made him realize my presence next to him. Or at least made him listen at me, when I talk to him.

_Why should be him?_

He is my only strength. My friends since I was so kid. My teammates since my first mission. He is my only strength, my only hope to understand my feeling. To understand how hurt this feeling if you faced it alone. I need him, to share this. The lose and the sorrow. Because we already have the same circumstances and the same depression. Lost the best teacher and father at the same times.

But I just didn't get it.

_All of the strength or hope that i wished._

Now or later.

He'll the same Shikamaru. The strong man, who already loss too much person that he loved. His heart change when Asuma-sensei dead. And now, his heart change into iron when his father dead. So, how about me? I loss them too. But my heart never be able to adjust his strength. I'm getting weak and weaker. I hate myself for this.

"…You're so weak, Ino !" Again. I talk to my self. Hate this tears,which always flooding my face.

But this is so wrong. This is my fault for depend on him too much. It's all about my faults. And not his. Even he asked me to be strong. For me that was _mock. _At least, if I strong I will never interfere his life anymore. But I don't have any reason to be strong. I lose it, when I decide put myself away from you. You showed me, you make me realize how weak myself is, _Shikamaru_.

But how could I suppose to do it alone?

Even though you did offer yourself to be my strength, NO..i won't accept it

'_I don't want to be your troublesome anymore, and wear those mask to disguise my weakness from you. Pretending to be strong all the time, because I didn't want you to disgust me'_

Then, I'm crying again. My biggest weakness, that I couldn't control with jutsu. This pain and hurt getting worse. Thought of my father, home, flower and _him._ Blame me again. This guilty. I hate myself when I'm away from you, but I have to. I swear, I'm sorry for made you angry…_Shika. _Please don't hate me. Because he is the reason why I have to be strong!. Yet I hate myself for depend on him, for the wish he would cheer me with his words, for the wish he would help me stand up from falling. This is all my fault.

_My stupid fault_

_But still, you are still my reason to be stronger.._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SHIKAMARU POV**

I back to the camp. I rarely slept here. But I guessed, I should sleep here tonight. Not in that hill, with her beside me. With the distance that we set when we're go to sleep, of course ! With the several quarrel, and i always gave up for her. _Yeaaah..._A week already passed, and it had been already seven days I slept in the hill with her beside me. And now…such a _troublesome._ I just didn't want sleep there alone. She stubbornly stay at that river. Alone. And it's my fault for unable bring her back.

"_Oi, _Shikamaru. Are you okay ?"

"Naruto..?" I was a bit shock when I realized he already sitting next to me.

"You looks so distracted" He asked me.

"No" I answered him simply. Wishing no more conversation.

"Why are you alone ?" I could only stare at him wondering. Confused.

"I mean, you're always with Ino every time. And now you're here alone. It's really suspicious"

"So, what should I do then ?, at least I cared about her. Unlike you. Where are you when Hinata was crying all the day for Neji, it seems like you were missing ?" I asked him with a little fury in my heart. His question just baited me.

"Are you looking for the fight at the midnight, _huh?"_ He asked me again. Now I can see the flame in his eyes. He is angry now. _Good, shikamaru. Now you are troublemaker._

"Chill, I don't meant it. I'm sorry, okay! I just had some problem with her, yeah _Ino.._"

"Fine, I forgive you. It just too sensitive to me. Hinata, she is…ignored me all the time. She even didn't bother to look at me when I was talking to her. She was avoid me all the time. And it's really stressed me out" Naruto said with his teary eyes. We all already knew, Hinata felt so largely responsible over her brother death. She blamed herself, for everything. And it was torture us, _too_. So, I get it. Why, Naruto felt so guilty.

"_Girls are just too complicated !" _I whispered softly. But I belief he could heard it.

"Yeah, but she is simple and pure. I hate my self for this, for make her hurt too much. How could I wish tell her, I'm just so sorry. Even though my mistakes aren't forgivable, but still I need her to smile again like before. But now she hates me. _Yeahh, _even I'm unforgivable for Neji's death. _Unforgiven._ And now I just can't thinking straight and right. I wanted her back. I wanted her as old Hinata. I missed her…._a lot_"

Naruto.

My friends, he is crying right now. In front of me. His tears was sincere. I can felt his pain, because I felt it for Ino too. My heart broke. Everyone of us already have our problem. All that we need is, just to hold onto each other. Just taking care for each other. And together, build our Konoha again. Starting from the scratch...

_But I need her_,

I need her now, to tell her 'I'm sorry for disable to heard her screaming heart'. 'I'm sorry for always ignored her when she was talking'. She's just all misunderstood. And I need her to be understand. She is not alone, I'm hers. And for build everything since the start. This Konoha, and hers.

_I need her with me,_

_Because she's my only strength.._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for finished. :bow: Please do review! a single words review from you can make me happy so -big thank for my lovely reviewer and friends: M4dG4rl and ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 love you two! :')  
**

**Ah, before i go. I would say: MERRY CHRISTMAS to you, whose celebrate it! (^_^)/ enjoy your holiday and please give me some review :adjuring: hehe paii paii  
**


End file.
